


May

by Terinka



Series: Soft Saturday / Sexy Sunday [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, actually a sappy ending, globetrotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka/pseuds/Terinka
Summary: One missed race brings Haru and Rin to a new country with a new traditions to explore.





	May

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> This is a late entry for Soft Saturday, and I've played with the idea for some time. If you enjoy it at least a little, I'll be glad! 
> 
> Unbetaed, probably hurried, hopefully making sense.

"What did you say," Rin blinked slowly and looked at Haruka as if the older swimmer grew fins.  _ Actually, that would be less shocking. Probably _ .

 

Haru frowned and quietly repeated his previous sentence, eyes on the floor. 

 

"I don't have enough qualifications for the Worlds. I need one more race." 

 

Rin realized his boyfriend was serious and not trying to pull an elaborate ( _ lame, really _ ) joke on him. He leaned into the kitchen chair, taking a deep breath and rubbing his temples. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene so early in the morning that had been wonderful so far, coffee and breakfast that hadn't been mackerel ( _ and that should've been my first clue something's wrong, _ Rin realized,). Yet…

 

"That's the stupid swimming-in-icy-ocean challenge you of course had to accept when we were in Spain! I might have my own shortcomings but even so, I still realized that swimming in the Atlantic in February was a fucking stupid idea! You came down with a cold and missed China completely! Not only I had to be there without you, but look! Now what, you'll miss the Worlds too? I want to swim with you there, I want you or me to get gold again, I want us to win the relay! I -"

 

Rin's outburst was silenced by a firm kiss Haru pressed into his lips. The rest of the sentence turned into a soft hum as the two boys stayed kissing each other for a long moment, and when Rin broke it, eyes still closed, Haru hugged him and gently ran his fingers across the redhead's broad back. 

 

"I'll find a way." 

 

\- - -

 

A week later an opportunity arose. Thanks to a rainy Saturday morning, Rin stayed in bed longer, scrolling  his feed lazily. When he heard a change in the previously calm breathing pattern, signalising Haru was also awake now, he smiled and nuzzled into the cheek that appeared next to his own, Haru's head perched on Rin's naked shoulder. 

 

"Morning, sleepyhead. It's raining so I thought we could hit the gym later and stay in a bit longer," Rin offered a soft peck and chuckled when Haru hummed happily. He turned a bit, now on his back, and cuddled Haru closer, dark hair spread on his arm, the calm breaths hinting Haru might have had fallen asleep again. 

 

He didn't, and Rin was kind of startled when he heard the loud order. "Rin. Scroll up a bit." 

 

Not getting what he was asked, Rin just kept staring at his phone until Haru huffed and took the device into his own hand, quickly scrolling up and studying one of the posts thoroughly. 

 

"What caught your interest?" Rin saw a post from one of the swimwear brands he followed but scrolled past it, not really interested in new outfits. 

 

"This. They say there's an event coming up soon, and they're the sponsors. Based on what's written there, it could count as the qualification I need," Haru frowned, clicking the link to learn more about the event and and finding out it was in English. "Rin," he pleaded, blue eyes looking into the ruby ones. 

 

"Fine," Rin groaned. "But you'll have to get used to English, especially when I won't be around to save your ass." 

 

"But I always want you to be around," Haru said innocently, not giving any signs of realising what bomb he had just dropped.

 

Rin's face turned crimson and he pulled his blanket over Haru's head. "Shut up and let me read it," he groaned, his heart beating hard under where Haru's head lied. 

 

\- - - 

 

"Nanase-kun, I appreciate you've found a way how to get your necessary qualification before the Worlds despite your cold, and I can assure you the plane tickets, accommodation and diets will be paid by the swimming federation - after all, the Cup of Ostrava is one of the bigger competitions in the central Europe, and your chance to get everything right. A week off because of a single competition that takes place somewhere at the other side of the planet is a bit unfortunate, but it can't be helped. But explain to me why exactly should I allow Matsuoka to go with you and miss his own training?" 

 

Haru knew he couldn't waver in front of their main coach if he wanted things to be his way - after some minor and one major setbacks he met when they were new and still getting used to the team, he knew he had to voice out loud what he wanted. 

 

"Because he could help me not only with communication, as my English is..not great, but also with training, stretching, commuting from the hotel to the pool and back. Also it would be easier to let him go instead of one of the other coaches, as I shouldn't travel alone," Haru listed the arguments firmly - he would never admit he had prepared the whole speech at home some days ago to be sure he'd be confident once the opportunity to speak to the coach came. 

 

The coach sighed. "They should raise my salary. The things I do for the two of you…" 

 

Haru fought hard the blood creeping into his cheeks, remembering the evening they thought they were the last ones in the facility and started making out in the showers only to be almost caught by training lessons for kids - the coach was the one who walked in, and after a loud yelp also walked out, giving them time to get dressed and leave the facility. He was quiet about their relationship since then but made them work extra hard the following week. 

 

\- - -

 

Haru was exhausted beyond words, hadn’t had mackerel for almost three days, and the last leg of the journey - the taxi they caught at the tiny local airport - was currently stuck in a traffic jam. He was sore from the long series of flights, having to change the plane twice, and suddenly Rin’s words about how reckless Haru had been when he had gotten sick made more sense than back at the beginning of April. Haru almost shared this thought with the redhead but decided against it, too stubborn to admit he made a mistake.  _ Swimming has never been a mistake. _

 

Pouting, he looked at his boyfriend, who was miraculously full of energy, watching the streets around them - eyes wide open and a grin splitting his face in halves. 

 

“Rin, how are you still so energetic?” Haru  _ whined _ . 

 

The redhead swimmer laughed a little. “It’s exciting! It’s almost like a holiday - just the two of us, an unknown city, an unknown country, we have five days of swimming ahead and then two to just explore here. That’s awesome!” 

 

\- - - 

 

It wasn’t awesome. 

 

Rin locked the door to their hotel room and quickly headed to the elevators and out of the building. He hoped there’d be a taxi already waiting for him at the door lest he want to miss Haru’s race. He groaned and sped up. Since their arrival, nothing went as planned. 

 

Trying not to blame the taxi driver for the traffic jam, Rin was able to shrug that off as something that just happens from time to time. However, it didn’t continue as smoothly as he’d planned. The hotel was great, but the language barrier caused them to end up in a room with just a shower and no bath, and two single beds. Rin could see Haru’s annoyed expression but wanted them to have a good time since it was only the two of them. So he hid his own disappointment, pushed the beds together and assured Haru the shower didn’t matter because they’d be in water all day. 

 

Well, duh. 

 

It turned out that the hotel pool was small, overcrowded and full of kids splashing water at one another - after being jumped on thrice, Rin stomped out of the pool area, swearing loudly and ready to bite someone’s head off. It took Haru some time to calm him down, and, when they were falling asleep cuddled under their blankets, legs intertwined, they promised each other that it didn’t matter because they’d get enough water time at the competition. 

 

Well, actually…

 

After figuring out how to get to the pool that was situated at the other side of the city, they found out the language barrier was too great for them to come to any sort of deal that would allow Rin to have some time for his own swimming - the pool was closed for the week, allowing only the swimmers participating to use it. Rin found out he was an ‘assistant coach’ in the official papers so he could go inside with Haru, but due to the small size of the pool and everyone’s need to practice every single moment between prelims and finals, he wasn’t able to dip as much as his toes. So much for swimming together. 

 

Rin was growing grumpier by every day and despite being aware of it, he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want to ruin their time together, so without even realizing, he was avoiding Haru more and more, pretending he was too tired, too busy or simply disappearing for long moments, refusing to talk to Haru and brooding alone.

 

The same happened earlier that day, Haru leaving ‘sleeping’ Rin at the hotel after trying to coax any sort of reaction from his boyfriend, knowing too well the sleep was fake, and sighing, Haru gave up and headed to the finals alone. 

 

Slamming the door of the taxi closed, the driver warned Rin that their journey would take twice as long as usual since it was public holiday and some protests were taking place in the centre, blocking the roads they needed. 

 

_ I’m an idiot. Haru deserves better. _

 

\- - - 

 

The sky was slowly turning pink when Rin paid for the taxi and stood in front of the pool. He knew the competition had already finished. He didn’t make it, and now the pool was empty, the long glass wall revealing only the staff at the reception, the red roof glowing in the setting sun. The only person outside, except for Rin, was a tall person in too familiar white and red jacket, black hair obscuring their eyes Rin knew were as blue as the night coming. Sitting on the steps leading to the entrance, the sight broke Rin’s heart.  

 

“Haru…” A few quick steps took him to his boyfriend and he dropped onto his knees, hugging Haru’s waist. Rin didn’t care they were in public or that he was being dramatic -  _ even by my standards _ . “I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t want to ruin our holiday but I’ve really fucked up, haven’t I? I even missed your final race! I’m - “

 

“Rin,” Haru’s voice was calm and soothing, like the hand that grabbed his own and twined their fingers together. “Did you know that Czech people don’t celebrate St.Valentine’s Day much? Instead they have their own old tradition - on the first on May, they kiss the person they love under a blooming cherry tree to make their love grow and bloom for the whole following year. Romantic, right?” 

 

Haru stood up and pulled Rin up with him, and before the confused redhead could say a single word, they headed to the alley in front of the pool - light pink petals softly stirred up by a breeze, and only now Rin noticed the trees. 

 

“Haru…” 

 

“At the Worlds, save me a spot in the lane next to yours, Rin.” 

 

Feeling a heavy medal being hung around his neck, Rin smiled through his tears and kissed Haru, hugging him tight and cupping his cheek, trying to warm the slightly cool, chlorine-scented skin with the warmth only Haru could start in him. 

 

Deepening the kiss, Rin poured all his feelings into it - the frustration of the previous days, the apology he owed to Haru, all the love that was filling his body at the moment, just the two of them there, cherry petals landing on their shoulders.  

 

“Of course... always, Haru.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Being Czech, I found our tradition oddly fitting for these two. Also the Cup mentioned is a real thing that takes place at the beginning of May at the pool where I spent my innocent youth, so you see, the fic basically wrote itself. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and criticism are welcome <3


End file.
